


Crayola Wonder

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Absent Parents, Angst, Childhood, Community: wednesday100, Gen, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: At 7, Chloe is already learning to edit.





	Crayola Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> April 30th 2003

The card is made from a piece of white shirt-cardboard, the kind that came in dry cleaning packages. Chloe used to make Gabe save them for her. She would draw on them; use them for collages.

This one has a picture of their house, a good likeness, for a seven year old. If Gabe had known what it was for, he might have tried to talk Chloe out of it. He hates having to tell her it's just going to be them, from now on.

Chloe picks up her black crayon, and scratches "Happy Mother's Day" out of the picture.


End file.
